No Control
|year = 2014 |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |pc = Green/Red/Green/Light Red |gc = Green/Maroon/Green/Maroon |lc = Green |mashup='January Unlockable' (JDU) |dlc=''Classic'' October 22, 2015 (NOW) Mashup January 20, 2016 (JDU) |perf = Anthony Despras (P1) Alexinho Mougeolle (P2) Cain Kitsais (P3) William Domiquin (P4) |nowc = NoControl |audio = |nogm = 5 |pictos= 99 (Classic) 114 (Mashup)}}"No Control" by One Direction is featured on Just Dance 2016 and Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a dance crew of four men. All of them are styled as black and white cutouts. P1 P1 wears a bright gray shirt, black skinny jeans with black suspenders, another shirt with black and gray squares tied to his waist, sunglasses, a black bracelet and dark gray boots. P2 P2 wears dark gray ripped skinny jeans, a gray bracelet, a black leather jacket, sunglasses, black boots, a light gray fedora styled hat and a gray shirt. P3 P3 wears black skinny jeans, a light gray shirt, a light gray bracelet, a dark gray jacket, black sneakers and sunglasses. P4 P4 wears black skinny jeans, a black bracelet, a light gray sweater with no arms and a gray denim jacket over it, a light gray beanie, sunglasses and black and light gray sneakers. nocontrol_coach_1_big.png|P1 nocontrol_coach_2_big.png|P2 nocontrol_coach_3_big.png|P3 nocontrol_coach_4_big.png|P4 Background The background varies from colors such as red, blue and purple. It also has moving triangles, similar to that of Get Lucky. In the bridge, there are blue spinning circles, similar to that of'' Get Low. Gold Moves There are 5 '''Gold Moves' in this routine: Gold Move 1 and 2: '''Move accordingly : * '''P1 : Shake your right hand as if you're playing an air guitar (akin to Funplex). * P2 : Crush your hands (akin to She Looks So Perfect). * P3 : Throw your right hand up twice. * P4 ''': Shake your hands down and up while leaning back. '''Gold Move 3 and 4: '''This is a right-to-left Wave Gold Move: * '''P4: '''Play an air guitar, slowly. * '''P3: '''Point to the screen with the right hand * '''P2: '''Same as P3, but crossing legs. * '''P1: '''Move your right hand slowly to the left-up. '''Gold Move 5: This is the final move of the routine. Same as Gold Move 3 and 4, but done together. Also, P4 kneels. NC GM1 P.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 NC GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game NC GM2 P.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 NC GM2.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 4 in-game NC GM3 P.png|Gold Move 5 NC GM3.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Dance Quests No Control '' appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Rainbow Mashup ''No Control ''has a Mashup which is exclusive to ''Just Dance Unlimited and can be unlocked during January. The Mashup does not have a theme. It only features female dancers. Dancers * Waking Up in Vegas * That's Not My Name (Remake) * Heartbeat Song * Part Of Me * Waking Up in Vegas * I Kissed a Girl * Feel This Moment * American Girl * That's Not My Name ''(Remake) * ''So What * That's Not My Name ''(Remake) * ''Heartbeat Song * Part Of Me * Waking Up in Vegas * I Kissed a Girl * Feel This Moment * American Girl * That's Not My Name ''(Remake) * ''So What * Heartbeat Song * Feel This Moment * Part Of Me * Heartbeat Song * Waking Up in Vegas * All About That Bass * So What * All About That Bass * Waking Up in Vegas * That's Not My Name ''(Remake) Trivia * This is the sixth song by ''One Direction in the series, after What Makes You Beautiful, One Thing, Kiss You, One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) ''and ''Best Song Ever. ** This is the fourth song by One Direction that is a dance crew, after What Makes You Beautiful, Kiss You and Best Song Ever. ** This is Zayn's first entry in the series despite his departure from One Direction, it is followed by ''Like I Would'' * This is the first time in which all the coaches in a dance crew wear glasses. * The dancers' outlines resemble paper cutouts, which bears a resemblance to Rock N Roll and Blurred Lines' background dancers. **This makes this the first song to feature a coach with a paper-like outline. It is later followed by Chiwawa and Don’t Stop Me Now. * The song was never released as a single, making it the fourth non-single to be featured in the series. The first was 4x4, followed by Till I Find You and Kiss Kiss. *This song was leaked at the MTV Hottest 2015. *''Just Dance'' USA's tweet featuring a video supporting One Direction at the AMAs shows beta elements of the routine.File:Just Dance 2016 - No Control - Small Part Of BETA - READ DESC! **The paper outline is replaced by a blue glowy outline and P2's glove is darker. *The Mashup for this song is the only Just Dance Unlimited exclusive Mashup so far to not feature any Gold Moves. **Also, the Mashup for this song is the second Just Dance Unlimited exclusive Mashup to only feature female dancers, after Want To Want Me's Mashup. * In the Mashup, some pictograms from That's Not My Name are missing, and the ones that do appear are not synced with the moves. ** In the coach selection menu of the Mashup, Waking Up in Vegas does not have the transparent fading transition like with other coach selection menus. ** This also happened in the original Waking Up in Vegas. Gallery nocontrol.jpg|''No Control'' Nocontrolmu cover online.png|''No Control'' (Mashup) Nocontrol cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Nocontrol cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' cover 301.png|P2's avatar Golden_No Control.png|Golden avatar Diamond_No Control.png|Diamond avatar NC Menu.gif|''No Control'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu NoControl.png|Gameplay 1 ythyy.png|Gameplay 2 No Control P1 Full.png|P1 No Control.png|P2 No Control P3 Full.png|P3 No Control P4 Full.png|P4 no control pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms NoControlbg.png|Background Videos One_Direction_-_No_Control_(Audio) Just Dance 2016 - No Control - 5 stars No Control - One Direction (Just Dance Now) No Control - Mashup Just Dance 2016 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Alexinho Mougeolle Category:Anthony Despras Category:Cain Kitsais Category:William Domiquin Category:Leaked Songs